


in the living room

by jennshiki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Makeout Session, No Plot, They get caught, lowkey smut but not really, this was supposed to be really explicit but i don't have the guts to write that kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennshiki/pseuds/jennshiki
Summary: a confession leads to a lot of kissing





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just writing practice,, there's literally no plot i just wanted to try writing a make-out session /D

Lance had never fallen so hard. 

He’d never been slammed against the ground, never had his heart beating so fast he swore it’d explode, never felt such an ache inside, never felt such a yearning.

Lance had never fallen so hard. Had never fallen so hard _in love._

Like most other people, he’d had his small crushes here and there, and did his fair share of flirting. But it had never been like this. This was different. Keith was different.

God, just thinking about it made Lance question his existence. Keith goddamn Kogane. Why him, of all people? But no matter how hard Lance screamed at himself, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he couldn’t help but stare at the mysterious indigo of his eyes, at the constant yet somehow cute pout of his lips, at the way his midnight hair fell on his pale face, pale as the moon. But Keith wasn’t the moon. He was the sun, hot and fiery, full of red and rage. 

And if Keith was the sun, then Lance must be the earth because it felt like his whole life revolved around him. Lance practically lived to bicker and annoy Keith. It wasn’t the type of attention he was looking for, but at least it was some. Though Lance couldn’t help but want more. Every time those purple tinted eyes met his own, he felt something wild stir inside him, something uncontrollable and hungry. 

But Lance could only dream of telling Keith. There was no way that Keith liked him. 

So when Keith was the one who confessed, it completely caught Lance off guard.

-

“I like you,” he said, one day, out of the blue. 

They were sitting on the couches at the castle, just the two of them. Lance was daydreaming and Keith was reading a book, and they’d been sitting in silence until Keith broke it with his words.

At first, Lance didn’t connect the dots. His mind didn’t even go there.

“Nice, aren’t friends supposed to like each other?” he responded, his mind still half immersed in a fantasy where he and Keith were riding off into the sunset. 

“No, I mean I _like_ you like you.” There was a strain and a tremor to his voice. 

That got Lance’s attention. He straightened immediately so he could gawk at Keith, staring intensely at his face because he could not for the love of him tell if Keith was being serious or not. 

“R-really?” he managed, his voice a humiliating high-pitched squeak. 

But Keith likely didn’t notice his tone of voice, because his averted eyes and the red creeping up his neck showed just how embarrassed he was. 

_I like you too. I’ve liked you for a long time! This is like a dream come true!_ is what Lance wanted to say. But what came out was a measly, “Why?”

Keith frowned, eyebrows furrowing, eyes finally flitting up to meet Lance’s. Lance’s breath hitched. Keith looked so vulnerable, so fragile, like a single touch would break him. This was glass. Where was the sun, full of bite and heat and anger? 

“I don’t know! I just do, and I thought I’d tell you because I was worried that keeping this secret could cause some misunderstandings, and it’d just be worse if you found out for yourself.”

Lance nodded, but the words were barely audible, covered over by the sound of his heart beat going ba dum, ba dum, ba dum in his ears. 

“I’m sorry, I know you’re probably grossed out or something,” continued Keith, his voice hushed and barely a whisper. 

Keith quickly got up, and began to walk out. Lance was still shocked, his brain shutting down. Was this for real? Did he just imagine their entire conversation or did Keith actually maybe have feelings for him?

But then the sound of footsteps snapped him out of it, and he turned around just in time to see Keith near the exit. 

“Keith wait!”

He didn’t stop.

“No, you don’t understand, I like you too! I really like you!”

Black hair flew as Keith whirled back around. 

“Really?”

The next few moments were hazy, and Lance wasn’t entirely sure what exactly had happened. He remembered standing up and stepping forwards towards Keith, and Keith had taken a step towards him as well. Then a wave of need violently crashed down on him, taking control of his body. When he had regained awareness, he was kissing Keith. And Keith was kissing back. 

Their lips were mushed together, and Lance could _taste Keith._ Well there was a thought that he never thought he’d have.  
Lance felt his hand reaching up of its own accord and placing itself on Keith’s face, fingers digging into that dark hair, thumb brushing over Keith’s sharp cheek bones. He could feel Keith’s hot breath on his face, and wait was that a moan? Whatever, he didn’t want to think, he just wanted to be in the moment. 

The kiss was weird and awkward as hell, but still Lance didn’t want it to end. Eventually, they had to break apart for air, and when they did, the two of them were red in the face and breathless, panting like dogs. Their eyes met for one instant, and Keith went, “What the hell,” and Lance went, “Holy fuck,” and then somehow they were back at it again. 

Lance found himself stumbling backwards with Keith following, their lips not separating for a single instant, and soon Lance had fallen onto the couch with Keith lying on top of him. The make-out session lasted for a few more seconds, but it became clear that that wasn’t enough when Keith’s mouth began to across Lance’s chin and down to his neck. Well if that was what Keith wanted, then Lance was more than happy to oblige.

Dry lips brushing against his skin made Lance shiver, and he tried his best not to make any embarrassing sounds, but he couldn’t hold it in when he felt Keith nibble gently at his collarbone.

With two bodies pressed against each other, it was so hot. Were clothes really necessary? Lance pushed himself upwards, and Keith got up too, repositioning himself so that his legs were wrapped around Lance’s waist. Lance tried not to think about that.

They pressed their foreheads together, and Lance looked over at Keith with wide eyes. They were both gasping, but neither one seemed ready to stop.

Lance heard Keith mumble something under his breath, but it was hard to understand through their heavy breathing. 

“What was that?” asked Lance in a hoarse voice, chest still heaving. 

“I guess I can add kissing to the long list of things that I do better than you.” 

Lance scoffed, genuinely offended, and then seeing this as an invitation, reached forward for another kiss, hands naturally traveling down to rest at Keith’s hips. Their lips met again, fitting together like two puzzle pieces. It all felt so nice, so right, as if it was natural. As if this was meant to be. 

Lance felt Keith’s hands reaching over to wrestle Lance’s shirt off. He pulled away in surprise, and Keith stopped immediately, his expression like he’d just been caught red handed at the crime scene. But Lance smiled and raised his arms so that Keith could slide the shirt off more easily, and he could see the relief flood his face as he finished pulling it off.

Immediately Lance felt self-conscious, watching nervously as Keith’s eyes swept over his bare upper half. _What is happening, why are we doing this, what the fuck is going on, how did this escalate so quickly??_ Layer upon layer of thoughts rained down on Lance as he started to hyperventilate, waiting desperately and impatiently for a reaction from Keith. 

Keith’s expression didn’t change, but all of a sudden it was like someone had spilled red paint on a piece of paper and it was starting to spread and spread and spread. Lance felt a smirk pulling at his lips. 

“Like what you see?” managed Lance, wiggling his eyebrows, trying to make it less awkward. He had no idea what he was doing because heck, no matter how flirty he was, this was the first time where he had actually got anywhere. He had never done anything like this before.

“Shut up,” replied Keith instantly, face contorting into embarrassment and annoyance.

“Make me.”

Keith rolled his eyes like this was exactly what he expected Lance to say, and leaned in for another kiss. This time, the kiss was less hesitant than before and more like a duel. They both pushed against each other, fighting. Lance let out a small gasp as a warm hand was pressed against his chest, and he almost choked when another hand started ghosting down his side, the fingers skimming his skin sending electric sparks running through his body.

He moaned, and responded by sliding his hands under and up Keith’s shirt, feeling the heat radiating from his skin, slick with sweat. Lance moved with complete confidence as Keith pulled away so that Lance could take his shirt off. Lance had never done anything like this before, but right then, it felt like instinct. He just knew what to do, or at least, knew what he wanted to do.

After tossing the grey shirt aside, Lance turned back and was speechless for a second. Keith was really skinny, but somehow he still had muscles showing on that thin frame. He looked so small, and when Lance saw the expectant look on Keith’s face, his heart might as well have imploded right then. Keith, with his big eyes, pointy chin, smooth skin, and ethereal eyes, was _so goddamn pretty_ , and Lance had never wanted anything ever before more than he wanted Keith right then. 

He leaned forward, and Keith fell backwards and onto the couch as Lance moved on top of him. His hands pressed against the mattress, one on each side of Keith’s head as Lance stared down. His legs were bent, one on the left of Keith’s legs, and the other in-between, brushing right over Keith’s crotch. 

That was completely unintentional, and Lance could feel blood rushing to his face. Keith seemed also to be very aware of the position Lance was in. They stared at each other. And man, the things Lance was imagining that he would do. But then a voice rang out.

“Keith? Lance? You in here?”

“Fuck,” whispered Keith.

Lance agreed and scrambled off of Keith, trying to put as much space between the two of them as possible, looking around frantically for his shirt. 

Pidge walked into the room, looked at the both of them, opened her mouth, closed it, and then walked back out.

“You had to do it in the living room?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. my friend dared me to write this. i've never been a fan of this kind of thing nor have i ever written anything like this but hey there's a first time for everything
> 
> 2\. i'm a 13 yo girl so my experience is nonexistent and all my knowledge comes from tv shows, movies, anime, manga, writing, lmao and i had really no idea how to write this,, i've never even kissed anyone before OTL this was pretty embarrassing to write and they didn't even get really far if you know what i mean
> 
> BUT i hope it wasn't terrible /D and i'd love to hear what you think !!
> 
> i was originally planning to do something more explicit lmao but that turned out to be a lot harder than i expected and i think i would've died from humiliation if i tried to write out the scenarios i was imagining in my head


End file.
